A Visit from The Speed Force
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Kara gets paid a visit by the speed force. What does it want with Kara? And what does it have to do with her friend Barry Allen? I might make a story that's connected to this one, I don't know yet. Anyways, ENJOY!


**NOTE: I DO NOT own anyone or anything in this story.**

**Chapter: 1**

Kara was asleep in her bed when she heard a whisper calling out to her, "Kara." It whispered to her as she groans, "Not now Alex." She muttered into her sleep. "Wake up Kara." Said a voice. Kara opened her eyes and sat up gasp in shock. She looked around to see she wasn't in her room, but in a tornado like place surrounded with lighting of all colors flash before her eyes as she hears the crackle of electricity. She was amazed at this place and stood up. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled into the vertex making a full 360 turn around to see nothing but lightning and electricity, her hair blowing all over the place.

"Kara."said a voice making the kryptonian look behind her to see a woman with red hair dressed in a white shirt and green pants. "Who are you? What am I doing here?" She asked the person her voice echoing through the vortex.

The being answered, "I am the seed force. You know one of our speedsters Barry Allen also known as the Flash?" it's voice echoing through the vortex as well.

Kara was stunned so this was the speed force he was talking about, "Wait! Your saying that I am in the place where Barry's source of power comes from?" She asked stunned. "Yes.. Now you must listen to me Kara, it's very important. You need to warn Barry." Said the woman in a serious tone.

Kara was confused what did she mean?, "What are you talking about? Warning him about what? Is he in trouble?" She asked suddenly worried about her scarlet speedster.

"You need to warn him about a threat that's coming. A speedster from the future escape the Speed force and is coming after him. You must warn him Kara." Said the woman in a desperate tone.

Kara nodded "What's this speedsters name?" She asked the person. "His name Is Savitar. Now you must go Kara, and hurry." Said the voice before she knew it, she was met with a blinding light as she closed her eyes. She opened them to see that she was not in the speed force anymore. No, she recognizes it as the cortex of STAR Labs.

She heard voices as they came inside the room, it was Barry and Cisco at first they didn't notice her, but then she called out, "Barry?"

He jumped and looked at Kara in shock, "K...Kara? What are you doing here?" He asked her stunned as to why she's here and in her PJ's.

"Uh…..it's a long story. But the lady said I need to warn you." She told him. "What do you mean? What Lady?" He asked her confused.

Kara sighed as she thinks is on how to explain it to him, "Uh ...some lady that I saw in a vertex or twister thingy of some short. I was surrounded by lightning and electricity, and then a being appeared telling me to warn you." She explained as she saw the stunned look on his face.

"Wait! You were in the speed force?" He asked stunned wondering how she was in the speed force. Kara nodded, "Yeah. I was asleep and the next thing I know I wake up in uh...what did you call it again?" She asked forgetting the name.

"The Speed Force." He told her. Kara nodded, "Yeah. The Speed force. The lady I talked to in there wanted me to warn you." She relayed the message.

"Warn us about what?" Cisco said speaking for the first time since she arrived trying to wrap his head around the part where Kara, an alien from another earth was inside the speed force.

"Uh ...some speedster from the future that escaped from there. Called Savitar, the lady said that he escaped and is coming after you." She told him remembering what the lady said.

"Who's Savitar?" He asked Kara never hearing the name before, "And why is he coming after me?" He added trying to put the pieces together.

Kara shrugged, "I don't know if I am just telling you what she told me." Kara told him, "Now can someone please send me home? I want to go back to bed and sleep." She added as Cisco nodded and opened a portal. Before she walked through, she turned towards the speedster "Barry?" He looks up at her, "Yeah?" He asked.

"I may not know much about this Speedster that's coming for you. But be careful, from the sound of the tone from the speed force lady, it's not good. Okay?' she asked wanting to make sure she's okay.

"Thanks Kara. And Sorry if they made you get out of bed." He said to her. Kara shook her head, "It's fine. It was kinda exciting if you asked me." She said as she smiled, "Bye Barry." She added as she hugged him.

"Bye Kara." He replied hugging back. They both let go and watched as Kara walked through the portal as or closed behind her.

"Well, looks like we got work to do." Costco announced as he went to the computers. Barry nodded, "Yeah. Starting with who I Savitar? And what does he want with me?" Barry asked hoping they would find an answer soon.

**The End**

**Note: What did you guys think, I know it's short but it works. Sorry if there are any errors. I'm doing this on my phone. Thank you!**


End file.
